


9-1-1

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then you'll see, that it is not the spoon that bends, it is only yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	9-1-1

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; 911 - The Gorillas

The boy cocks his head, whispers, “Then you'll see, that it is not the spoon that bends, it is only yourself.”  
  
Data streams and code and _Follow the White Rabbit, follow, follow, follow; red pill or blue- one makes you tall, one makes you small_ \- computer screens and hacked software and a life that was never his, a boy that was never real and yes, it spreads out before him, the _Matrix_ and he thinks _shit, Roxas would love this._  
  
Axel bends the fucking spoon. The Oracle doesn't know shit.


End file.
